Forbidden Love
by Kiwi-San
Summary: It's the gang's 7th and final year, and Hermione and Draco got Head Girl and Boy, meaning they'll share a room together for a whole year. Can Hermione calm Draco down and open his eyes? Can Draco find love...even if it's forbidden? Will it last?
1. Chapter One

Hermione yawned and got out of her lush gold and red Head Girl bed. Her eyes flickered to the wall to the right of her. She glared at it. Just on the other side was none other than Draco Malfoy, the Head Boy. The one person that she couldn't stand was the Head Boy. Of all people, she shared a common room with Draco Malfoy.

It was only the second day living with him, but it was already hell. He'd make a stupid comment about her in someway almost everytime she saw him. Each time Hermione wanted to say or do something, but held herself back. She wasn't about to be stripped of her Head Girl badge because of Draco Malfoy.

Hermione got into her own big tub and took a long bath. She had gotten up early, so she had time to waste. She sunk into the water with a sigh. She hadn't been this relaxed for a while. She sat there for a few before washing up and drying off. She got dressed into her Gryffindor uniform and pinned her Head Girl badge on her chest. She brushed her hair and teeth and walked out of her bathroom.

She grabbed her book bag from the foot of her bed and left her room. She set in down on the couch, not noticing Draco was laying there with his eyes closed.

"Can't you see someone is laying here or are all mudbloods blind?" growled Draco. He pushed her heavy book bag off his stomach and sat up to glare at Hermione.

"Sorry," Hermione muttered, but clearly not meaning it. "You shouldn't be laying there anyway, you have a room and a bed with it."

"I'll lay wherever the bloody hell I want to!" snapped Draco. He got up and headed to his room, still cursing under his breath about stupid mudbloods.

Hermione sighed and shook her head. She grabbed her book bag and decided to leave. She walked to the Gryffindor Common Room, knowing Harry and Ron weren't awake or ready yet. She muttered the password and walked through the hole. She climbed the stairs to the boys' dorms and went inside the 7th year boys' room. She was right. Harry and Ron were still asleep, along with the other Gryffindor boys. She smiled to herself. She knew a great way of waking them up.

"Harry, Ron, wake up! You're ten minutes late to potions class! Snape sent me down here! He is furious!" yelled Hermione. Five thuds filled the room. She had accidentally woken up everyone. They all looked at her horrified. Hermione covered her smile and giggles with her hand.

Harry and Ron looked at their watches and glared at Hermione. They untangled themselves from their sheets and got off the ground. They looked at each other, eyes glinting with mischief. The both ran at her. Eyes wide, but a smile on her face, Hermione ran out of the boys' dorm. She ran around one the couches. Harry went around one way and Ron went the other way.

"Not fair!" laughed Hermione.

"It's what you get. That wasn't funny. I wouldn't be surprised id Neville wet himself," Harry said, trying to be serious, but he was laughing. Ron was laughing along with him.

They closed in on her, grinning evilly. Hermione looked at both of them, giggling. They ran at her, tackling her to the couch. They tickled her, knowing it was her weakness.

"Ok! Ok! I'm sorry!" laughed Hermione. "Stop! I won't do it again! I promise." They stopped tickling her. She sat up and they sat on either side of her. "Ok, go get dressed." She slapped their stomachs and got up. They smirked at her and went to their room to get dressed.

Hermione shook her head and sat down on a chair by the fire. She looked around and knew she wouldn't be in here as often as she would have liked to be. _'This year will be a long one,'_ thought Hermione.

"So, how's living with the ferret?" Ron asked as they walked to breakfast fifteen minutes later. After three years, Malfoy the amazing flying white ferret was still hilarious and probably would be for the rest of their lives.

"I'd much rather be back in the Gryffindor Common Room with you two, but it's all right. As long as we're not in each other's way, nothing is said really," said Hermione. "It's only been days, but it feels like it's been forever."

"You can always come to us," said Harry. "We'll take care of the white ferret for you."

"I know, you guys are great friends," she put her arms around their necks. They each put an arm around her waist. They all laughed. They walked into the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor Table.

Classes weren't all that great. Every professor was pairing up two people from different houses to work together. Hermione was always paired with Draco when he was in her classes. She suspected it was because they were Head Boy and Girl. It wasn't so bad in Potions though. Hermione could tell he loved potions and was really good at brewing it. He was different, calmer, when he was in Potions Class. She never noticed before. So, Snape didn't favor Draco much, he knew Draco was good at it.

That night, Hermione sat on the floor of her and Draco's common room, doing a Transfiguration essay. She stared at her paper, sucking on the tip of her candied quill, thinking. She could hear Draco's quill scratching from the desk. She continued to write, blocking out all sounds from her mind. Once she was finished, she got up and checked the clock.

"Malfoy, we have rounds," said Hermione. She started to collect all her papers and books. She picked them up and hauled them to her room. When she came back, Draco was standing near the portrait hole, waiting. "You could've already gone out and started."

Draco glared at her. "We're supposed to do this together, right?" Without waiting for her to reply, he left. Hermione followed him. They finished their round in an hour, meaning they had thirty minutes to spare until their 11 o' clock curfew.

Hermione just wandered around, going no where in particular. Even after being at Hogwarts for seven years, you'll keep finding new places and doors. Draco followed, but not closely. He kept to himself and Hermione kept to herself.

They got back to the common room just in time. Draco went to bed without so much as a word. Hermione decided to do the same. She could tell this year would be long and hectic.


	2. Chapter Two

The next couple weeks were hectic for Hermione. Along with classes and homework, she had Head Girl duties and she had to deal with Draco Malfoy every day. She rarely saw Harry and Ron anymore. She had given them the password to her common room, but they, being who they were, always had homework along with quidditch. When they could actually come and visit, Hermione was waist deep in homework or she was so worn out, they found her asleep on her homework.

"She's going to overwork herself," whispered Ron when they found her asleep in a chair with a parchment over her and open book everywhere.

"I know, but she won't listen when we tell her to stop doing school work," said Harry. He folded up the piece of parchment that was on her lap. They started to gather her books into a pile when Draco came out of his common room. His silvery blonde hair was wet from a bath and it was a mess because he had towel dried it.

"She has too many classes that she doesn't need," said Ron, ignoring Draco as he sat at the desk.

"That's her problem." He picked up her books and put the in her room and came back.

Harry nodded in agreement. "But there's nothing we can do right now." He sighed. "Oh well, let her be who she is."

"You know, you two talk loud when your best friend is asleep," said Draco. He didn't look at them, but looked at his book and wrote something down on his parchment.

"I can't believe I say this, but I agree with Malfoy," said Hermione. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. "So, how have you two been? It feels like I haven't seen or talked to you guys for forever!" She got up and hugged them both. Draco made a gagging sound. Hermione glared at him.

"Alright," said Harry. "Kinda worn out, but other than that, we're good." Ron nodded in agreement.

"I know what you mean. Living here isn't helping either." Hermione shot a glare of daggers at Draco, who happened to be snickering and smirking. "Head Girl duties are tough. I never knew they worked so hard and my classes… I barely have time for homework because of rounds around the first floor." Hermione sat down, totally worn out and Harry and Ron could tell.

"Maybe you should drop subjects you won't need for healing," said Ron. "I mean, you don't need Muggle Studies or Arithmancy for it."

"Maybe I should." Ron and Harry sighed in relieve. "I don't want to overwork myself with too many classes that I don't need. And I don't want to fail because of it either. I'll talk to McGonagall in the morning." Hermione yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"You need to sleep," firmly said Harry. He and Ron helped the tired girl into her room. Once they came out of her room, they glared at Draco. They knew he wasn't helping either. They left the common room, muttering things about Draco.

Draco rolled his eyes and continued his work. He didn't understand how they could care for a filthy little mudblood like Hermione Granger. He shook his head and got up. He glared at her door before going into his own room. What was it that they saw in her? Is it her niceness to anyone? She had helped him in Transfiguration once. They weren't partners or anything, she just noticed that he was doing it wrong and corrected him.

Draco flopped on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He slapped himself on the forehead. Why was he thinking of that mudblood anyway? Who cares why Potty and Weasel were friends with her? Draco shook his head and got into his green and silver sheets, failing into a deep sleep.

Draco awoke early the next morning. He yawned and slumped into his bathroom to take a shower, even though he took one last night. It was more of a rinse off. He just needed to wake up more. He came out of his room in silky black p.j. pants, despite how cold it was. He had realized it was a lot warmer in here than in the Slytherin Common Room. He sat on the couch and glanced at the clock; it was five in the morning. He sighed and covered his face with his hands.

"You know, you'll catch a cold in that," said Hermione from behind a potions book.

Draco nearly jumped out of his skin in fear. He hadn't seen her in the chair at all. "Don't worry about me Granger." He looked at her oddly. "What are you doing up this early?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Hermione closed the book and looked at him. 'Wow, he's actually being civil; maybe he isn't so bad….' She added to herself.

"Why would I tell a filthy mudblood, like you, my business?" snapped Draco. He got up and went to his room, but not before slamming his door.

"I guess he'll never be civil or not so bad," muttered Hermione. She shook her head and went back to her reading.

Dumbledore walked into Draco and Hermione's common room in early November. He found them both doing homework in the living area. They looked up when he walked in. he was smiling and had a twinkle in his eyes. "As you know, this is the first time a Slytherin and a Gryffindor was selected to be Head Boy and Girl." The two teens nodded. "I want you two go to the Christmas ball." Both Hermione and Draco shot up from their seats.

"But-" started Hermione and Draco, but Dumbledore held up a hand to silence them.

"I'm doing this for house unity. I want no buts about it. Just throw away you differences for now and lead an example for the other students," said Dumbledore. He looked at the expressions of anger and shock on Hermione and Draco's faces. "Ok, the ball will be held before break, so everyone 5th year and up will be involved. You two need to work together to decide on decorations and music. I must be going. Start thinking about it all now." He smiled and nodded at them before leaving. Draco and Hermione glared at each other before going back to their work.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Okie, here's the second chapter. I know they're short, but they will get longer. Most of my first few chapters are short, but that just pumps me up! hehehehe….OK, to tell everyone the truth… I have absolutely no clue where this story is going. I found myself writing in my notebook and by the time I knew it, I had written a whole chapter and I can't stop myself…so sorry if this story takes a little time.**


	3. Chapter Three

"Malfoy! I know I'm the last person you want to do this with, but we have to! So, please, stop being a jerk!" snapped Hermione about a week after Dumbledore told them they would be going to the Christmas Ball together. She slammed her hands on the table and rose off her butt slightly. Her cheeks were flushed with anger. They were trying to get the decorations over with, but Draco was being his usual cruel self.

"You're right! I don't want to do this with you!" growled Draco. He too slammed his hands on the table and rose slightly. They were a few inches from each other's faces, glaring daggers at each other. "I still can't believe I have to go to the Ball with you."

"You don't have a choice!" growled Hermione. "I'd rather go with someone else myself! But we can't do anything about it!" She glared at him, not going to be the one to look away.

Draco glared at her. For the first time in his life, he didn't know what to say. Hermione Granger had backed him into a corner and she knew it. She had a point though. There was nothing he could do about it, expect deal. He sat back down and continued to glare at Hermione.

"Now that I've proven my point," Hermione sat back as well. "Can we please get through this?" She looked at him. Her eyes pleaded with him as well as her voice.

Draco's eyes widen at her. This was the same girl that had just backed him into a corner. Now she was pleading with him to behave. _'This girl is strange!'_ he thought. "Fine," he said sighing in defeat. "Where were you?"

After about an hour of discussing things, Draco got up and went to his room to change into pjs. He came back and noticed Hermione had fallen asleep. "She's still overworking herself," he muttered. Sighing, he took the quill out of her hand. He looked at her face. She was so peaceful-as to when she's red with anger. He never realized how pretty she was before. _'What am I thinking!'_ he mentally kicked himself.

"I can't just leave her there," muttered Draco. Even though he really didn't want to, a tiny part of him did and that tiny part won. He picked her up. He was surprised she didn't object to him picking her up, though he figured she didn't even know or was too tired to care whom it was. She dug her head into his chest. He took her to her room and tucked her into bed. He conjured up and chair and sat by her bed, admiring her beauty. He wasn't thinking and forgot who he really was.

'_Is it me? Is it me that causes her so much stress? It has to be. She's not taking too many classes and always has her homework finished before we go on rounds,'_ though Draco. Then his mind skipped to her beauty. _'How can I not notice how beautiful she was?… Because I'm always too busy to please my father and my fellow Slytherins.'_ He closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep on the chair.

Hermione woke up the next morning with a yawn and rubbed her sleepy eyes. She went to get out of the bed when she noticed that Draco was asleep at the foot of her huge bed. An empty chair was there too. She stared at him for a second before crawling down to the bottom of the bed and lay there, looking at Draco.

She always thought he was cute. All the girls did, no matter what house they were in. She never even guessed what he looked like without is trademark smirk on his face. He was so…. She didn't even know how to put it. He was very different from the Draco she knew. She slowly reached toward his face and moved a strand of silvery blonde hair out of his face to behind his ear.

Draco snatched her wrist and looked at her with wide eyes. "What are you-" He stopped and looked around. He was in Hermione Granger's room. He was lying at the foot of her bed. _'How the hell did I get here,'_ thought Draco. He looked at Hermione, she was wincing in pain.

"Ma-Draco," whispered Hermione. Draco let go of her wrist, turning a light, extremely light shade of pink. "What are you doing here?" She noticed they were way too closed and sat up, crossing her legs.

"I don't know," said Draco. He sat up as well. "I don't know how I got up here. I remember falling asleep on the chair." He stared at her with wide eyes. "You tell anyone and you'll regret it!" He got off the bed and walked out of the room.

"I wasn't going to even if you told me to tell the world," muttered Hermione.

Draco walked into his room with his hands on his head. His head was spinning in confusion. Why did he fell like this about Granger? This can't be happening; not with him about Granger.

'_No,'_ he told himself. _'I don't have a crush on Mudblood Granger.'_ He went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. He wasn't himself at all.

Hermione stared at the wall that separated her room and Draco's room. She noticed he had turned a very extremely shade of light pink. She bit her fingernails in though. _'What was he doing in here before he fell asleep?'_

She went into the bathroom and decided to take a long hot bath. She needed to think and relax. That was too much for her. To find Draco at the foot of her bed was quite a shock. He seemed almost nice and calm, until he left. She sat on one of the middle steps into her bathtub and hugged her knees to her chest and stared off into space. She was so confused. Did he like her or not? Did she like him or not? She didn't even know.

They didn't talk at all during classes when they were paired up. They only made any contact when they were planning the Christmas Ball. Other than that, they stayed away from each other when they could. Harry and Ron noticed something was up and decided to ask her about it.

"Hermione, you've seem out of it lately. What's up?" asked Harry when Hermione decided to visit them in their common room two days after the incident.

"This has nothing to do with Malfoy, does it?" asked Ron. He popped his knuckles, ready to beat the bloody pulp out of Draco.

Hermione shook her head. She knew they'd sense something was wrong. "It's nothing. I'm just a little stressed I guess. I'm fine though. Nothing to worry about." She smiled weakly at them.

"If you're sure, but you can tell us anything no matter what it is," said Harry. Hermione's stomach turned. She hated to lie to her two best friends, but she didn't want to tell them what happened. They'd kill Draco, thinking he was going to rape her or something.

"I know that," said Hermione. "If there's anything I need, I'll come here." She smiled at them and got up. "I'll see you guys later." She picked up her book bag and went back to her common room. She walked in and saw Draco sitting at the desk, she guessed doing homework. She walked passed the desk and went into her room.

Hermione lay on her bed and stared at her ceiling. She picked up her wand, muttered a spell, and white sparks shot out of her wand and hit the ceiling. Stars in their consolations were spread all around her ceiling. She smiled at them. They were beautiful. She didn't even notice that Draco had walked in until he cleared his throat. He was holding a small stack of papers.

Hermione sat up and looked at him weirdly. "Did you knock?" He nodded. "Oh, sorry, I was thinking. So, what's up?"

"Well, we're almost done with planning the Ball, we just need music," said Draco. He sounded extremely different. Nicer, with no smirk or glared on his face, Hermione noticed this right away.

"Alright," said Hermione. She looked back at the ceiling, smiling. Draco looked up to see what she was smiling at. "So, I don't think you'll agree to this, but maybe we can have a mix of muggle and wizard music."

**((A/N _Underlined thoughts are the voice in his mind and are good and non-underlined thoughts are not good_))**

"Sounds good to me," said Draco. He wrote it down on a piece of paper. Hermione smiled at him. _'What the hell am I_ _am doing, agreeing to a stupid thing like that!Trying to make her smile Smile! Why do I care if she's smiling or not! Because you like her smile Do not! Do too!'_ Draco fought with the voice in his head as he wrote stuff down. "Ok, you can pick the muggle music since you are a muggleborn and I'll pick the wizard music since I'm a pureblood."

Hermione's eyes widened. _'He didn't call me a mudblood…'_ "Oh, um, yeah, sure."

"Alright," said Draco. He turned around and left her room, still writing.

Hermione crawled to the foot of her bed. _'No, don't go!' _She fought the tears. She was in love with Draco Malfoy, and deep in it too! She knew he could never feel the same way about her. She sat on her feet on the bed and cried into her hands. How can she let herself get into this mess? How did she let herself fall in lover with him; him of all people?

"I need to talk to someone," muttered Hermione. She looked in the mirror. No way in hell was she going out with red puffy eyes, but she had no choice. She wiped her eyes and took a deep breath and walked out of her room. Luckily, Draco was in his room or he left the common room. She ran down the corridors to the Gryffindor Tower. She muttered the password and walked in. Harry and Ron were playing wizard chess. They looked up at the puffy eyed Hermione. They rushed over to her and she fell to her knees, crying. They helped her up and helped her to one of the chairs.

"Hermione, what's up?" asked Harry, worry filling his voice. He pulled a chair closer to her.

"Oh you guys!" cried Hermione. "You're going to think I'm crazy if I tell you!" She cried into her hands.

"We would never think you're crazy if it's something to make you cry," comforted Ron. He took moved a chair closer to her.

"But you don't know what it is yet!" cried Hermione. "I'm not even sure if I should tell you two or not."

"You can tell us anything and we'll be on your side or with you until the end," said Harry. This made Hermione cry more. She hugged them both and sat back in the chair to take a deep breath.

"I think…I'm in…l-love with…Draco Malfoy," Hermione whispered his name so no eavesdroppers would here. She tightly closed her eyes and waited for their reaction.

"WHAT!" yelled Harry and Ron. They shot to their feet and looked at her with wide eyes. This made her cry even more.

"I don't you you'd think I'm bloody retarded!" cried Hermione. "Please, please don't tell anyone! I can't explain why I feel like this about him, I just do. I'm begging you, please don't tell anyone!"

Harry was the first to fall back into his chair. "I don't know what to say…"

"Say you'll never tell a soul about this," begged Hermione.

"I promise," said Ron, sighing as he sat back down. "I still can't believe it though."

"I promise too," said Harry.

"I can't believe it myself," said Hermione. She calmed down a little bit, but tears still streamed silently down her cheeks.

"So, why are you crying?" asked Ron. "I thought being in love was a happy thing."

"It's Draco Malfoy Ronald! Me loving him will only be a one-sided love. And even if he did feel for me for some reason or another, we'll never be. A Gryffindor muggleborn and a Slytherin pureblood can never be. We are destined to hate each other!" Hermione cried again. "Sorry, I shouldn't have snapped…"

"It's ok, I'm used to it," smiled Ron. He managed to get a small smiled for her.

Hermione wiped her tears with her sleeve and took a deep breath. "I'm glad I can tell you two absolutely anything." She smiled weakly at them.

"So are we," said Harry and Ron smiling. They hugged her. "Do you need and help back to your common room?" asked Harry.

Hermione glanced at her watch and shook her head. "No, that's alright. It's 10:30. I still have thirty minutes to get back to my common room. That's thirty minutes to calm down." She hugged them again and left the common room.

"Damn," muttered Hermione. "I totally forgot about my rounds…I guess I have a little time to do something." She turned a random corner and slowly walked around. After about twenty minutes, she decided to get back to the common room. She speed up her walking and made it back to the common room just in time. She went straight to her room and went to sleep immediately.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter. It's a lot longer than my other two. I told you it would start getting longer…I was going to have her run into Draco when she decided to do her rounds…I even started to write it down….then I don't know, I changed my mind at the last second. It would kinda ruin what I already have planned. It's forming in my head as you read this….heheheheh**


	4. Chapter Four

A week before the Christmas Ball, Hermione, Draco, and the prefects were running around the corridors, putting up Christmas decorations. Hermione pushed Draco and her feelings to the back of her mind. She needed to concentrate on the Ball for the time being. They didn't touch the Great Hall and wouldn't until the day of the Ball.

Hermione sat on her bed with all of her muggle CDs she had asked her mother to send. She had three Britney Spears CDs, one N'Sync CD, one Christina Aguilera CD, two Aaron Carter CDs, two Backstreet Boys CDs, two Now CDs, and one Pink CD. These were all the ones she used to listen to. She shook her head and opened another box. More of her better CDs were in that one, She had one Good Charlotte CD, one Lostprophets CD, an Evansence CD, a Switchfoot CD, two Papa Roach CDs, two Green Day CDs, a KoRn CD, a Story of the Year CD, a Simple Plan CD, a Linkin Park CD, and a Shania Twain CD.

Hermione sighed and stared at her CDs. She knew she wanted Green Day, KoRn, Papa Roach, and Shania Twain CDs, but wasn't sure what else. She finally decided with those and Evansence, Switchfoot, Simple Plan and Linkin Park. She packed the other CDs and put them in the corner. She wrote them down on a piece of parchment and walked out of her room. She put the piece of paper on the desk.

She turned around and headed back to her room, but since she wasn't looking up, she gently ran into a man's chest. She looked up and met eyes with Draco, who was leaning on her doorframe. She backed a couple of steps, muttering a sorry. "Well, I put my list of muggle artists on the desk," she muttered without looking up. She blushed slightly.

"Um…sure," said Draco. For some reason, seeing her said pained him. He missed her cheery, happy smiled. He didn't like her frown at all. Some part of him wanted to go and hug her forever, but he ignored that urge. Somehow he thought that wasn't what she wanted at all, especially by him, the one who she didn't like too much. Seeing as she didn't want to talk to him, Draco went to his room.

Hermione watched him leave and went back into her own room. She flopped on her bed and stared at her star ceiling. She just felt like crying, but Christmas was coming soon and she needed to be happy for Harry and Ron. She named a couple consolations before falling asleep.

* * *

Hermione, Draco, and the prefects were in the Great Hall for almost the whole day. The Great Hall was just a little-ok, a lot better than it was every Christmas. Hagrid hauled in twelve Christmas trees for the teens to decorate, with the help of Professor Flitwick of course.

About two hours before the Ball started, Hermione and the other girls left to go get ready. The boys rolled their eyes and continued doing last minute decorating. Hermione went to her bathroom to take a shower. She decided to take a shorted one than she had been. She got out of the shower and twenty-five minutes later and put on her bathrobe. She walked to her closet and opened it. She ran her fingers over the hangers until she reached near the back.

She pulled out a beautiful glittery midnight-blue dress. It cut low in the front and went to her knee. It was cut at an angel. She took out the black hells and panty hoes. She slipped on the dress and panty hoes. She looked in the mirror and smiled. It fit her perfectly, though she did saw one or two negatives, she still thought it looked good. She went to the bathroom and lightly did her make-up. She put her hair up in a bun like she did in her fourth year. She pulled on her heels and looked into the mirror again. She smiled and sat on her bed near the little dresser. She opened the drawer and pulled out a small box. She opened that and pulled out her mother's diamond studded bracelet. She put it on and walked out.

Draco leaned against the couch and waited for Hermione. His black tux lay nicely on his body; instead having his hair gelled back, he decided to leave it hanging around his face. He sighed patiently and twirled the rose around gently. _'Why the hell am I going to give her this rose? Who am I anymore? I don't even know,'_ he thought as he waited a little longer.

He heard the door open and looked up. What he saw wasn't what he thought or ever imaged. He jaw wanted to drop, but he didn't dare let it. Hermione was absolutely beautiful. She was like an angel he never knew existed. He stared at her for a few before he remembered that the Ball the worked so hard on couldn't begin with them there.

"Um…we should…ehm…be going," said Draco. "Oh, um." He held out the blood red rose for her to take. She looked at him funny before taking it. Inside she was jumping for joy.

"Thank you," said Hermione as she sniffed it. She conjured up a vase with water and put the rose in it. "We're going to be late if we don't leave now." Draco nodded and they left the common room.

They walked side by side without touching and didn't talk. She figured they would dance the opening dance and that was it. She didn't want to dance with him for only five minutes. She wanted to dance with him forever, but she knew she was just imaging the impossible. She glanced at Draco a couple times. Each time, he was deep in thought about something.

Once they got to the Great Hall, most of the students were already there, waiting for the dance to begin. Music wasn't playing or food was being served. It wouldn't until Draco and Hermione danced in front of all the 5th, 6th, and 7th years. In about five minutes they would start dancing. For the time being, they just stood on either side of a smiling Dumbledore.

"Welcome to Hogwarts first annual Christmas Ball. Let's give a hand to the Head Boy and Girl, Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger, with the help of the prefects, for preparing this wonderful Ball." The hall filled with claps and cheers for a moment before they died. "But, before we can open the dance completely, Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger will completely open it by sharing the first dance."

The whole hall looked shocked as Draco and Hermione walked to the middle of the hall, holding hands, as Dumbledore said to. Immediately, whispers filled the halls. Both Draco and Hermione gulped then took a deep break and waited for the music. There was a few seconds of piano and guitar before the words started. Draco pulled Hermione her close, wrapping a firm, but gentle arm around her waist and held her hand with the other. Hermione rested her hand on his shoulder. They started to dance slowly with the song.

**_They tell you where you need to go  
They tell you when you need to leave.  
They tell you what you need to know  
They tell you who you need to be._**

As the song got slowly faster, so did Draco and Hermione. She couldn't believe good he was at dancing. It absolutely amazed her.

_**But everything inside you  
**__**knows there's more than what you've heard.  
There's so much more than empty conversations  
filled with empty words.  
**_

**_And you're on fire  
when He's near you  
You're on fire when He speaks  
You're on fire burning at these mysteries._**

_**Give me one more time around  
Give me one more chance to see (yeah)  
Give me everything You are  
Give me one more chance to be near You. (Ya-yeah)  
**_

_**When everything inside me  
Looks like everything I hate  
You are the hope I have for change  
You are the only chance I'll take  
**_

**_And I'm on fire when You're near me  
I'm on fire when You speak  
I'm on fire burning at these mysteries._**

"I didn't know you can dance," muttered Hermione when the only the piano and guitar were playing. He twirled her gently. When she was back into his arms, she looked up at him.

"There's a lot you know about me," muttered Draco after a moment. He led her around the floor expertly and gently. She followed without holding back. _'You're a great dancer too,'_ he added to himself, not wanting to say it allowed.

_**I'm standing on the edge of me  
**_**_I'm standing at the edge of everything I've never been  
And I'm standing at the edge of me, standing at the edge._**

Hermione and Draco slowed down as the song ended. Hermione really want to tell him her feelings, but was afraid of his reactions. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Whispers were all around her. She could hear them loud and clear after the music died. She wanted to scream, shut up, but decided against it. That would only embarrass her more.

Hermione kept her eyes closed and ignore the whispering and hissing as they got louder. She didn't even realize that Draco was still holding her hand as another song started and the whole hall was filled with dancing couples, although all eyes were staring or glaring at them. They both ignored everyone, enough though Hermione still had her eyes closed and her mind still blocked out any and all sounds. She didn't want to see or hear anyone right now.

Draco, on the other hand, heard and saw everything. He glared at everyone. He didn't like this at all. So what if he was dancing with Hermione? So what? She was human and a witch too. Who care what he did? He glanced at Hermione. She had her eyes closed and she was shaking slightly. He still had her hand and didn't know why. He looked around again. Everyone was still glaring at them.

Draco didn't know what made him pull Hermione into a hug, but he did. He heard her gasp and saw her eyes fly open. He watched as her eyes glanced around and then she dug her head into his chest. He hugged her tighter, but it was still gentle. He rested his chin on her head, closing his eyes. A smiled tugged at the corners of his mouth.

Dumbledore and the rest of the staff smiled at Draco and Hermione. This was a good thing, even though most of the other students didn't seem to think so. His eyes twinkled more than usual. His eyes left them and looked for Harry and Ron. They were sitting at a table chatting like nothing unusual was happening. He was surprised he didn't find hem fighting with Draco. That made him smile even more.

Hermione and Draco stayed in each other's arms for a while. Neither of them wanted to go, even if they didn't admit it. They both felt complete, warm, and protected where they were. "We need to talk," Draco heard her whisper and was brought out of his thoughts. He nodded in agreement and let go of her, but still held her hand. All eyes were on them as they left.


	5. Chapter Five

"Please, please don't play with me," whispered Hermione. Tears wanted to fall, but she fought them back. "I don't want to be played with.

Draco waited until they got to their common room to reply. He didn't want anyone that wasn't at the Christmas Ball to overhear him. Actually, he didn't want anyone to hear anything. She sat down on the couch and looked. Her eyes filled with sorrow and fear. He mind was reeling with different thoughts.

"I'm not playing with you Hermione," said Draco. He sat next to her. "I would never play with you Hermione." He moved closer to her and cupped her face with a hand. Hermione was surprised to find it warm against her skin and not cold.

"Then what was that down there, Draco? Someone like you couldn't possibly like someone like me," said Hermione. She stood up and backed a couple steps away. Uncontrolled tears started to slowly fall from her eyes.

Draco got up and walked slowly towards her. He felt her shiver as he touched her arm. He pulled his hand away and cupped her face, ignoring her shivers. "Hermione," he whispered.

"Draco, stop," whispered Hermione through her tears. She backed up a step so he wasn't touching her. She loved him touching her, but she hated it at the same time. It was a confusing feeling and she didn't like it at all.

"You stop," said Draco. She looked up with questioning eyes, "Stop running. Stop

running away from everything. From," he gulped, "me."

Hermione thought her heart would pop out of her chest because it was beating to hard. "W-What?" This couldn't be happening. _'No, no, no it's not happening. I'll wake up and it'll be the night before the Ball,'_ she thought to herself, but it was no use. This was reality. "What are you saying?"

He took a step closer, cupped her face with both hands and kissed her for his answer. He heard her gasp, but ignored it. He waited for her to kiss back, but she didn't. He broke the kiss and looked into her shocked eyes. He closed his own eyes, took and deep breath, and headed for the door. _'I guess I was wrong…'_ he thought glumly.

Draco ran his hand through his hair and sighed. He couldn't believe he just did that. He knew she didn't like him. She never had. He walked into the Great Hall and disappeared into the crowd.

He though about what he just did, replaying it over and over in his mind.

Hermione stood in the common room in complete shock for a few minutes. She didn't know what to do or think. She saw the look in his eyes; they were filled with hurt and disbelief. "What am I just standing here!" Hermione ran as fast as her heels would take her.

She reached the Great Hall about five minutes after Draco had disappeared into the crowd.

"Draco!" she called, but the music was way too loud. "Move!" she cried as she pushed her way through the crowd in search of Draco. "Draco? Where are you!"

At the call of his name, Draco turned to see Hermione running to him. He looked questionably at her. He set his glass on the nearest table and turned back to her just in time to catch her. She actually jumped into his arms, cupped his checks with her hands, and kissed him, She was lucky she was so petite or they would have fallen to the floor. He had to swing around once to keep his balance.

"Why didn't you do that back in the common room," asked Draco. He still held her when they broke apart.

"I-I don't know," admitted Hermione. "You surprised me I guess. I didn't think I was ready…when I snapped back to reality, you where already gone." She looked into his eyes. For the first time, she noticed that they were an aqua blue color.

Draco looked around and gulped. Everyone looked like they were going to murder them. He gently put Hermione. "Did you have to do it here? Don't get me wrong, I'm happy you did, but here? Everyone's going to murder us."

"I wasn't thinking," said Hermione as she looked around too.

Suddenly, they were pulled away from each other. Hermione was pulled by some of her fellow Gryffindors; Draco by fellow Slytherins. They looked at each other until each was surrounded.

"Hermione-"

"Draco-"

"What the hell were you doing!" the whole hall seemed to scream at Hermione and Draco. They fought to get away. They ignored the other students and prayed that one of the professors would notice the commotion.

"Let me go," growled Draco quietly.

"Not until you tell us what the bloody hell that was about!" hissed Blaise. The other Slytherins nodded, arms folded over his or her chest.

"What I do is none of your business," hissed Draco, raising his voice steadily "Let me go before I make you."

"Ok, break it up!" growled Snape. "Leave Mr. Malfoy alone before I decide to take points. Yes from my own house." The crowd slowly backed away. Draco glared at them all, his hand tightly gripped his wand, hidden in his robe. McGonagall, Harry, and Ron broke up the Gryffidnors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs,

Hermione ran back to Draco one the Ball resumed. "I am so sorry. When you kissed me, I didn't know what to think. I completely froze. I never thought you could come to like me like-" She was cut off by Draco's lips on hers. She realized she was babbling and turned slightly pink.

Draco was surprised that Potty and Weasel weren't beating him to a pulp. He looked around when they broke the kiss. Harry and Ron were chatting away like nothing happened. He blinked at them, confused.

Hermione followed Draco's confused gaze. "They knew," she whispered. "They were surprise, but in the end they didn't mind…"

"Knew? For how long?" asked Draco, looking into her eyes. A slow song came on and they danced slowly, embracing each other tightly, but gently.

"Since about middle of November," admitted Hermione. "I'm not sure when I fell for you." Hermione laid her head on his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heartbeat.

"You know, the rest of this year will literally be hell. You and me, a muggleborn Gryffindor and a pureblood Slytherin shouldn't be together. People will hate us, torture us, make hell for us," said Draco. He felt Hermione nod into his chest. "Our love is forbidden. They'll break us apart."

"I know that," said Hermione, watching as people shot death glares at them. "But, I don' care. Let them. I'll be happy just to be with you." Draco smiled. "We'll get through anything as long as we're together." She closed her eyes.

Once the song was over, Hermione lead Draco to Harry and Ron. They looked at Draco and Hermione hold hands and shook their heads. Hermione and Draco sat across from them. The table remained silent for some time. Sure, Harry and Ron didn't mind Hermione and Draco, but that still didn't mean they had to befriend Draco.

Draco eyed them. They were being awfully calm about this whole ordeal. Come think of it, he hadn't seen them glared at him at all tonight. He noticed Harry noticed he was looked at him funny.

"We're ok with this, you know," commented Harry as nice as he could muster. "We're not doing this because we want to." He added when Draco looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "We're doing this because it will make Hermione happy." He lowered his voice and said, "But, if you break her heart, we'll break you."

Hermione looked nervously at Harry then at Draco. She didn't want this. She wanted everyone to be friends -or civil- to each other. "Come on Harry, be nice. Let's all try to be civil. It might do us some good. At least call a truce.

Harry and Ron gapped at her, Ron looked at her. He couldn't make her happy, but Draco Malfoy could and would? How did that make any sense? _'But this is for Hermione,'_ he thought to himself. He reluctantly held out his hand after Harry did.

Draco looked at their hands. He couldn't believe he was going to agree, but he knew Hermione wouldn't be able to choose over him or them. _'I guess this is for Hermione,'_ he thought to himself and sighed, shaking both hands. Hermione smiled at them, apparently happy.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Sorry for the LOOOOONNNNNNGGGGGG wait. i had a writers block which sucked. but i got over it, and here it is! Can't wait for the 6th chapter that i haven't even started yet .**


	6. Chapter Six

Every student, with the exception of Harry, Ron, and Ginny, were still pissed at Draco and Hermione for betraying each house. Hermione had it the worse though. She had three houses fuming over her, girls' jealousy, and the first and last time she walked the halls alone, a group of Slytherins started to attack her.

She had gotten away with two or three bruises and scratches, but Draco, Harry, Ron, and Ginny ordered her to never wander around by herself. Draco had gotten his fair few fights too, mostly done by the Slytherin house for betraying them for a 'mudblood' as they said.

They asked Dumbledore for a complete schedule change. Draco only had to change two classes, seeing as he was in most of their classes anyway. When he asked why, they told him about the past two weeks. He granted permission for the change.

* * *

Draco sat at the desk and stared out the window. He sighed, making Hermione looked up from her homework. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He rested his head against her arm, closing his eyes. Hermione kissed the top of his head before resting her chin on it and closing her eyes too. They stayed like that for a few moments. 

"Draco," Hermione finally whispered, breaking the silence. "You seem troubled, what's wrong?" she moved to face him. He turned her around and sat her on his lap. He hugged her around the waist the rested his head on her back. "Draco?"

"I'm scared," answered Draco. When she didn't say anything, he continued. "I'm afraid of losing you and afraid of…my father…" he never told anyone this. He led people on, thinking he was fearless, but that wasn't true. Before Hermione, he was afraid of just his father. Now, now he was afraid of him and losing her. "If my father finds out about us, he'll be furious. He'll find out by some other Slytherin's parents. I wouldn't be surprised if he doesn't know already. Hermione, I don't know what I'd do without you." He suddenly chuckled. "I must sounds ridiculous. I'm only 17, and that came out of my mouth."

"I don't think it was ridiculous! I think it's sweet! The way we care for each other at our age. It's nothing to be ashamed of," protested Hermione, making Draco smile. That was so like her. "We're in Hogwarts, under Dumbledore's care. Nothing can harm us."

"I hope you are right," muttered Draco. He gently pushed her off and yawned. "I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight." He kissed her on the cheek and went into his room. He sighed as he got into pajamas and climbed into bed, closing his eyes.

* * *

_"DRACO L. MALFOY!" yelled a very familiar voice from behind him. Draco whirled around. His father stood about twenty feet away. His face screwed up with fury. Draco couldn't remember ever seeing his father so angry._

_Even though Draco was completely terrified, he didn't show it. Instead, he stood up straight, not one emotion showing on his face. "Father…"_

_"DO NOT 'FATHER' ME!" shouted Lucius Malfoy. "YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THE MALFOY FAMILY!" Lucius walked closer to Draco. Draco didn't dare move a muscle. Lucius' hand went into a fist and made contact with Draco's stomach. The impact made him fall to the ground in pain. "how dare you run around with that filthy little mudblood!" His father hissed quietly._

_"She's still a witch and a human being," muttered Draco. "Who cares what kind of parents she has." This caused a hard kick in the stomach from Lucius. Draco coughed and wheezed._

_"How dare you say that!" _hissed_ Lucius. "They are dirty and disgusting. I wouldn't even place them with humans." He raised his wand and yelled "CURCIO!" Draco screamed out in pain._

* * *

Draco Malfoy sat up in his bed. It was a nightmare. A nightmare, but it was still horrible. He disentangled himself from his bed because he was extremely sweaty. He sat on top of his bed covers and hugged his knees to his chest. His father would do something that horrible too. 

He sighed and went to the bathroom. He leaned closer until his nose was about two inches away. He'd changed, but no much so physically. His eyes; his windows to his soul and heart. They were usually emotionless…no, they were usually full of sorrow. Now, they were full of fear, but beyond that, they were full of happiness and…something else; another feeling he knew nothing about…love..

Was it really love? Did he even know what love was? Or did he even know how to love another so different, so forbidden? He didn't even know anything about himself anymore.

He splashed cold water on his face before going back into his room. He got back into bed and attempted to go to sleep without much success.

* * *

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! 

Hermione's watch alarm went off. She fumbled with it without opening her eyes. She rolled over, finally opened her eyes. She screamed and fell out of her bed. Her two best friends were standing hear her bed. She glared at them before the door was thrown open.

Upon hearing Hermione scream, Draco got out of his bed and ran to her room. Worse possible situations going through his mind. He threw open her door, his emotion masked face was covered with worry. His cheeks turned a slight pink for a second before he got himself together. You see, he was only in boxers. If he had known Harry and Ron caused her scream, he would have grabbed a pair of pants.

Draco glared at them before leaving and returning with a pair of pants and a shirt on. "Potter! Weasley! What the hell?"

"You seemed worked up about something. You ran in here like she was going to be murdered or something," commented Harry.

"Don't ever make Hermione scream like that!" growled Draco, ignoring Harry's comment. "I thought something really happened to her." harry and Ron blinked at him. Was he scared? Draco Malfoy was scared? "What are you two doing here anyway?"

"We came to get Hermione," said Harry. Ron stood silently fuming behind him. He had more trouble trying to get along with Draco than Harry did. "We haven't had a Saturday with just the three of us since you came into her life."

"If you three will excuse me, I need to take a shower," said Hermione. She gathered clothes and headed for her bathroom. Before walking in, she turned her head. "Be nice. All of you. Please." They each nodded reluctantly. Hermione smiled and went into the bathroom.

"Don't you dare let her out of your sight. If you must, get your sister to come with you so Hermione doesn't go ANYWHERE alone," hissed Draco. "If anything happens to her, so help me God, you will regret it." They both nodded. This was the first time they actually felt emotion coming from Draco Malfoy.

They understood where he was coming from. They understood why he was worried about Hermione. Death-eaters were everywhere, disguised as a person down the street…or something. They understood and knew how a death-eater acted and how they were. For the first time, Harry and Ron understood the way he acted all these years. He was afraid; afraid of Lord Voldemort, his family, and losing Hermione.

It was only a guess; an idea they formed in their minds. Though a guess it was, they would never ever even think of saying it aloud unless they wanted to die. Instead they pushed it to the back on their minds. Just for a reminder of why Draco does what he does; says what he says; acts how he acts.

They now kind of understood why he covers his emotions with an invisible mask. They understood, in a way, why he used to always have a smirk or a scowl on his face. They understood Draco, in a way. Their understanding was fear…

* * *

**A/N: FINALLY! Here is the long waited chapter six. Sorry for the wait. School is killing me because I have finals coming up soon. Bleh…school sucks for real. I can't stand it. But good news! Chapter 7 should be here shortly. I'm already half way down! hehehhahah**


	7. Chapter Seven

Winter went and spring came. By now, the school clamed own a bit, though people were still angry and still felt betrayed and no whispered were following Draco and Hermione everywhere. The fights had lessened to about once a week instead of every other day it had seemed.

Draco was still worried about death-eaters attacking any minute. Hermione was worried too. Not about the death-eaters, but about Draco. He meant everything to her. To lose her would be dreadful. So, she too rarely let him leave her sight.

Even though they thought they were safe, more or less, they didn't know one of their very classmates was a jealous type of girl. She was used to be the center of attention. She was used to be all over Draco whenever he was in her sight.

Pansy Parkison glared at Hermione every day. She absolutely hated the girl for even speaking with Draco. She wanted to throw every curse at the witch, rudely speaking of course, but she didn't. She knew Draco would hate her if she tried anything, so she could only watch from afar, muttering rude things about Hermione to herself.

Jealousy. Even though Pansy denied it, she was jealous. She was jealous of Hermione. That jealousy formed more hate for the mudblood that stole Draco from her. She followed them just about everywhere she could; her face was always a scowl or flushed with anger.

"Blaise, we need to do something about that filthy little mudblood," Pansy said one night in the Slytherin Common Room. She was sitting on the couch with her arms on the back and her legs crossed. She almost resembled a queen sitting on her throne. Blaise sat across from her, doing an essay.

"No," he said flatly. "Draco's _happy_ with her. Leave them alone." He didn't look at her, but kept writing. Like he was going to get caught up in her silly plans and lose his friend. No, he was going to let her do it by herself and then get hurt on her own. The black-haired boy was a lot smarter than that.

"You won't do it for me?" asked Pansy, mocked shock. She propped her elbows on her knees and rested her chin on her hands. This caused her breasts to practically fall out of her way to low cut shirt.

"No," said Blaise, getting really annoyed. "Definitely not with you." He put down his quill and looked at Pansy, coldness filled his dark eyes. "Not for you, not for anyone. Can't you see he's happy for the first time in his life? They love each other. Besides, even if you do try something, they'll get through it. I know they will."

"Has Blaise Zabini gone soft?" asked Pansy sarcastically. Her hand went to her mouth in mock surprise. She started to giggle softly to herself. Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Maybe you should too," said Blaise. He got up and picked his stuff up. Without a look back at Pansy, he went to the seventh year boys' dormitory and slammed the door.

Pansy stared at him. Have all the Slytherins gone insane! Ok, only two of them, but still. Blaise started to date a sixth year Gryffindor a couple weeks ago. It's the Gryffindor's fault that they've gone soft. There's not other explanation. Pansy scowled. She will have revenge on them. She'll have revenge on Hermione Granger and Alex Copperstone.

Alex sat on one of the couches in the Head Boy and Girl's common room with Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Draco. Blaise would be there, but he had detention for the night. She laughed at a joke Ron had told. She moved from American in the beginning of January and didn't know anyone at all. She was quietly sorted into Gryffindor. After about a week there, she ran into Blaise Zabini—literally ran into him. Then came Ginny Weasley, then the rest of the gang. After all that, the seven of them became close…more or less.

"Oh, Blaise told me to tell you two," Alex looked at Draco and Hermione, "that Pansy Parkison isn't too happy about me and Blaise and you two. She wants you back Draco. So watch it."

"We have seven people with us though. Even she's not stupid enough to go against us," said Draco. "Plus, we have the smartest with ever on our side."

"I don't think she even cares," said Alex. "That, or, she's too blinded by revenge to even think about what she's doing."

"Probably," everyone muttered at the same time.

"Stupid girl," muttered Draco. "Just because we dated in our fourth year, she thinks we're going to get married." He rolled his eyes. "Believe it or not, but she's the smartest witch in Slytherin."

"But Hermione's the smartest with in school. She's no match for Hermione," said Ron. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

They were right, Pansy wanted Draco back as they learned a week after Alex's warning. She stood in the middle of the crowded Charms Corridor. Slytherins were forcefully clearing the hall of everyone except Draco, Hermione, Blaise, and Alex. She even managed to get Ron and Harry out of the way. 

After everyone was cleared, Pansy walked closer to Hermione. Hermione stood her ground, even if Pansy was a good half-foot taller. Pansy glared at each of them. "Slytherins coupling with Gryffindors, disgusting." She spat.

"What? What's wrong with us being together!" growled Alex. "I don't see anything wrong with it whatsoever!"

"Of course _you _wouldn't know. You don't even belong here!" snapped Pansy. "Slytherins don't date Gryffindors. It's like an unwritten law!"

"Says who?" growled Draco. That was stupid. Pansy's just stupid. Who does she think she is!

"It's not like we had a choice in which house to belong to! I would love to belong in another house than stay in a house who's all for Voldemort!"

The whole corridor became quiet. Intent on listening to the argument between the group. Everyone gathered around in a huge circle. The younger years fought to the front just to see. Everyone's ears where on Pansy to hear her comeback to what Draco said.

Pansy's face was flushed with anger and her green eyes blazed with fire as she glared at them. She opened her mouth to reply, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She looked up to see Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, and Flich.

"Miss Parkinson, what is the meaning of this?" quietly hissed Snape. That made Pansy hang her head in defeat. "What are you doing to those students? Two of which are in your house. You better hope you weren't threatening them."

"Okay, you, off to class!" barked Flich. He walked away to usher the other student back to their classes. The hall was filled with moans and groans as the students sulked back to class.

"I-I'm sorry, Professor," said Pansy. "It won't happen again."

"It better not, but five points from Slytherin will be taken as a warning," said Snape. Pansy nodded and the teachers walked away. Pansy looked at Draco and Blaise and glared at them, then walked to her class.

"She is a real pain, isn't she?" asked Draco as he shook his head. Everyone nodded in agreement and headed to class together.

* * *

His touches, kisses, embraces, everything…it was all wonderful to her, but they were forbidden too. She knew this. He knew this too. They knew that it was forbidden. They knew and didn't care. They loved each other and that was all that mattered, even if it was a forbidden act. Why was something so blissful be so forbidden? Of course, they didn't see it as forbidden, but others did. But why? Why was what they shared so forbidden? Not a loud? She was still a witch, even if both her parents were muggles. That shouldn't matter right? 

But it did. It matter to the Dark Lord and his followers, including everyone in his family, except him.

Hermione rolled over and started at her star-lit ceiling, her mind racing with questions about herself, Draco, and their love. She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes to rid the thoughts from her mind. Opening her eyes, she glanced at the cloak. It read 6:30. She looked out the window. The sun had just rose not too long ago. The sky was still a pinkish color.

She got dressed and went into the common room and sat on one of the couches, staring at the floor. Her mind was still racing. She was so deep in thought, she didn't even realize Draco had come out of his room and sat down next to her. She didn't realize until he grabbed her around the waist. She gasped and relaxed as he set her on his lap and rested his head on her back.

They stayed silent a couple minutes. The only noises were the birds and the occasional castle sounds. Hermione was the one to break the silence. "A-Are we doing the right thing?" her voice was cracking with unheard tears. "We're just going to create a bigger uproar in this war." There was silence.

"I'm not sure," answered Draco after a few moments. "I know what we're doing is forbidden and I know this is going to bring another conflict. But…I also know that I love you Hermione."

"And I love you too," smiled Hermione.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Heres theseventh chapter. Not really all that proud of this chapter…but it works in with the next chapter…kinda…not really. Ok, honestly, this chapter was just I chapter wrote because I had a huge writer's block. But then after I wrote this chapter I came up with an idea. Then I realized it about the same thing that happened to Hatori and Kana in Fruits Basket...kinda...not really…so I'm not sure if I'm going to use it…but I really like it…I might use it…but not sure yet… **

**updated:07/09/05: ahhhh! okie, from "His touches...to the end is a new thing. I just added that. I bet you are all wondering as to why...hmm...let's see. well, after i posted chapter 7 a while ago, i started chapter 8...that is what i had so far. then i realized that i didn't want that in chapter 8, and decided to put it in chapter 7. which made me delete the chapter and fix it...i had to fix a lot and yeah...so here it is, the new and improved chapter 7**


	8. Author's Note IMPORTANT!

**A/N: Okie, hello my wonderful reviewers….you're probably wondering why I'm posting an author's note…You need to reread chapter 7! I have added some more at the end and I told you why at the end…so sorry…chapter eight will be a little late, probably a week or so….longer than I wished it was. OH! I can not wait until the 15! I'm going to a Harry Potter bash at my local Borders, at 9:00 to midnight! Then I get the 6th book! I can't wait! And oh! My friend is coming back from Michigan on Monday! Can't wait for that either! And my friend who is in Australia should be back by the end of this month, can't wait for that either…wow July is a little packed…oh! I might go to the beach on the 22nd…wow I have a lot to do…kinda…but I will try to write as much as I can! . I love all my reviewers!**

**Sorry for that**

**Kiwi**


	9. Chapter Eight

Finally…graduation was here. All the seventh years were either at Hogsmead getting dressed or tuxes for the dance or mailing invitations for the ceremony. If you were the Head Boy and Girl or a prefect, then you were planning the whole dance…or at least should. The seventh years were really busy.

"I can't believe we're graduating! Feels like yesterday I was sitting on the stool to be sorted!" exclaimed Hermione. She fell back on Draco's lap slowly. Her, Draco, Ron, Harry, and Blaise sat in the Heads' common room. Ginny and Alex still had class, since they were only sixth years.

"I can't wait. Our years at Hogwarts have been so full of me almost dying or something around those lines," said Harry. He was laying on his stomach on the ground, reading a book on Quidditch and talking to everyone.

"Should you two be planning the dance?" asked Blaise. Him and Ron were playing Exploding Snap; Ron was winning.

"We should…" said Draco. "I don't want to though."

"Who are you taking to the dance Ron?" asked Hermione. She sat up and Draco snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Luna," said Ron. "I asked her last week." His cheeks turned a little pink. Although it was hardly visible through his freckles. Hermione shook her head with a smile on her face.

* * *

In no time at all, it was the day of the dance and Hermione, Ginny, Alex, and Luna had kicked the boys out of the common room. The girls crowded into Hermione's bathroom and took turned taking a shower. After Hermione took a shower, she conjured a stool in front of the mirror. She sat on it and started to lightly do her make-up. Ginny sat next to her. She could only go because a 7th year, Harry, was taking her. They made small talk as they put on their make-up and did each other's hair.

"So, tell me, what does your dress look like?" asked Ginny as she shook her head at a hair-don't Hermione tried on her. Hermione took it all out, brushed it, and tried something else.

"It's so beautiful!" said Hermione with much excitement. "It's light pink spaghetti strapped dress. It has a lot of ruffled layers. It's really pretty. Oh! It's a little low cut too, but not too much."

"Sounds wonderful," replied Ginny. "Mine's a midnight blue dress that goes down to my knees. It's spaghetti strapped and has flowers and glitter everywhere."

"That sounds pretty," Hermione said after finishing Ginny's hair. It was half up in a ponytail with a flower in the hair tie and a little bit of hairspray. Hermione had hers in a bun with a few strands of hair falling out here and here.

"Come on, let's go get our dressed on. We have about thirty minutes until the dance!" cried Finny. Hermione put her hand on Ginny's shoulder and smiled at her. "Next year is going to be so boring without you and Harry and Ron and everyone else!"

Hermione hugged her friend. "Don't forget, you still have Alex and all of your sixth year friends." The girls' eyes started to water a little.

They walked into Hermione's room and changed. Hermione's dress clung to her every curve. She flushed pink when she looked into the mirror that had complemented her. She was so beautiful. Ginny cam from behind her. They smiled at each other through the mirror. They stood quietly for a few moments. Hermione turned around to face her friend, still smiling.

"I hope he gives you all the love and happiness your heart can hold," said Ginny. She looked up at her friend. "Can you believe it? Two people…totally different in all ways…family…house…fall in love? Especially during these times…I hope you guys make it. I really do." Ginny turned away from Hermione. "Because you, Hermione, has shown everyone that people can change. I think…no I know that is why I admire you. You always seem to find the good in people…no matter what…Someday…someday I hope that I can be just like you."

"Oh Ginny! That was the nicest thing anybody has told ever told me!" Hermione hugged her. "Thank you. I hope the same for you and Harry."

"Come on," said Ginny. "Let's go. Our men are waiting for us." They smiled, took a deep, calming breath, and walked out of Hermione's room.

The boys sat on the couches, chatting together about what they were going to do once they were out of Hogwarts, Quidditch, and whatever boys seem to like to talk about. They were in the middle of talking about some famous Quidditch move when Hermione, Ginny, Alex, and Luna walked out of Hermione's room. The boys looked up, speechless.

Hermione smiled as she and Draco neared each other. Draco looked at her up and down. She was completely amazing. He held out his arm for her to take, which she did. He kissed her cheek. Arm-in-arm they walked to the Great Hall, followed by their friends. The Head Boy and Girl went into the Hall before everyone else and stood on either side of Dumbledore. The students filled into the Hall and looked at Dumbledore, Draco, and Hermione.

The Hall was decorated with the four house colors: red and gold, green and silver, blue and bronze, yellow and black. The four house animal wall hangings covered each wall. The Hogwarts crest levitated in the middle of the hall. The ceiling showed a clear star filled night.

"Before we begin the dance, our Head Boy and Girl would like to say a few words," Dumbledore sat down on his usual chair in front of the Great Hall. Draco and Hermione moved closer together.

"First of all, we'd like to congratulate all the passing 7th years," started Hermione.

"This year and six years past hold many memories-"

"Good and bad. We've been through hard times-"

"And had times where we would just love to stop time and live there forever-"

"We hope you had a great time here at Hogwarts-"

"Even if what happened these past seven years were hectic-"

"Our first year – Sorcerer's Stone-"

"Second year – Chamber of Secrets-"

"Third year – Sirius Black-"

"Fourth year – Triwizard Tournament and the death of Cedric Diggory-"

"Fifth year – capture of many death-eaters at the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic-"

"Sixth year – many attacks-"

"And so far, nothing horrible this year-"

Well, that is all we have to say to you all," ended Draco.

They stepped back as Dumbledore stood up and came forward. "Now, let us open the dance with the Head Boy and Girl dance the first song." Dumbledore smiled. The music started to play.

Draco took her hand and led Hermione to the middle of the Great Hall. He bowed low, smiling. Hermione giggled, shaking her head. Draco straightened and snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her close. His other arm went around her waist in an embracing hug. She wrapped her arms around him so it looked like they were hugging instead of dancing. She rested her head against his chest and he rested his chin gently on her head. Both of them closed their eyes.

**Looks like we made it**  
**_Look how far we've come my baby  
_**_**We mighta took the long way  
**_**_We knew we'd get there someday_**

'_This girl in my arms…oh, how I love her so much,'_ thought Draco.

'_I love him. I really love Draco Malfoy,'_ thought Hermione at the same time

**_They said, "I bet they'll never make it."  
_**_**But just look at us holding on  
**_**_We're still together still going strong_**

**_(You're still the one)  
_****_You're still the one I run to  
_****_The one I belong to  
_****_You're still the one I want for life  
_****_(You're still the one)  
_****_You're still the one that I love  
_****_The only one I dream of  
_****_You're still the one I kiss goodnight  
_****_You're still the one_**

They weren't really dancing. They were really just swaying; too caught up in each other's arms to even notice or care. They were happy, complete, and loved where they were.

**_Ain't nothin' better_**  
**_We beat the odds together  
_****_I'm glad we didn't listen  
_****_Look at what we would be missin'_**

**_They said, "I bet they'll never make it."  
_**_**But just look at us holding on  
**_**_We're still together still going strong  
_******

**_(You're still the one)  
_****_You're still the one I run to  
_****_The one I belong to  
_****_You're still the one I want for life  
_****_(You're still the one)  
_****_You're still the one that I love  
_****_The only one I dream of  
_****_You're still the one I kiss goodnight  
_****_You're still the one_**

"I love you Hermione," whispered Draco when the singing stopped and just music played.

Hermione smiled. "I love you too Draco."

**_(You're still the one)  
_****_You're still the one I run to  
_****_The one I belong to  
_****_You're still the one I want for life  
_****_(You're still the one)  
_****_You're still the one that I love  
_****_The only one I dream of  
_****_You're still the one I kiss goodnight_**

**_I'm so glad we made it  
_****_Look how far we've come my baby_**

The song ended and a new song started, but Draco and Hermione just stood still. They breathed in each other's scent and savored each other's company.

1."There was something I always wanted," whispered Draco, loud enough for Hermione to hear and only her, "something I envisioned…loving parents, a happy home with everyone smiling at me. A home that no one would ever want to leave…a warm place…a warm person. It exits…I know it does." He bent down a little and captured her lips with his. He picked her up and spun around once. "You are my arm person and your heart is my warm place."

"Oh Draco!" cried Hermione. Tears of happiness swelled up in her eyes as the kissed in the middle of the Hall.

* * *

**A/N: FINALLY! I have finished this chapter after a few weeks of our last chapter. I hope you all like this chapter. I really do. I think there's going to be one more chapter of Forbidden Love and its over. But I don't know, I might get another chapter, but don't count on it…it'd only come if I'm lucky. **

**1.This quote is from Fruits Basket, Vol. 4. It was said by Yuki Sohma when him, Haru, Momiji, Kyo, Uo-chan, Hana-chan, and Tohru were playing badminton outside after Akito came to visit the school.**


	10. Chapter Nine

The next few moments went by as a blur to Hermione. She knew she heard screaming. She knew she and Draco had been separated. She could hear spells being thrown. She dodged stray spells or spells that were on target. Death-eaters had gotten in the school, but how? Hermione was in panic. She couldn't find Draco anywhere. She pulled her wand out from her purse and started to stun and curse random death-eaters in her search for Draco.

'_Why here? Why now? Why do they like attacking Hogwarts?'_ thought Hermione. She shot a spell at a death-eater and continued her search. She looked around frantically. Her heart was beating fast in fear.

"ENOUGH!" hollered a hiss-like voice. Both the Order, most of the 7th years, and the death-eaters stopped fighting. Hermione froze and watched the extremely pale, almost white like paper, man. This was Voldemort, the Dark Lord, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, You-Know-Who, and whatever names were said that were meant for him. His red eyes were slits like a snake. His long, bony fingers clutched a wand. He whispered something to two death-eaters. They nodded and went in opposite directions. One was walking to Hermione. The other, she guessed, was going for Draco. She was right. On the other side of the hall was Draco.

"Stupify!" yelled Hermione. The spell hit the death-eater and the fighting began again. Hermione ran as fast as she could and tripped. She cursed under her breath and rolled over as a spell was aimed for her. She took off her heels, got up, and ran again. "Draco!" she cried when they reached each other. He hugged her tightly.

"Hermione," whispered Draco. "I was so scared. I thought you got hurt."

"Expelliarmus!" yelled a voice a couple feet away. Draco and Hermione were forcefully knocked backward and their wands flew out of their hands. Before the could get up, another spell was thrown at Draco. "Disgusting."

Draco's head shot up and he glared at his father. "Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about! That Bastard Lord of yours has blinded you!" Draco got to his feet and glared daggers at Lucius.

"I will not be talking to like that!" hissed Lucius. "Cruico!" Draco fell to the floor, screaming and twitching in pain. Lucius laughed.

"Stop it!" cried Hermione. "You're going to kill him!" Tears ran down her face. She got up and ran to Lucius but he threw her off him. She fell to the floor and couldn't get up.

"Don't touch me you filthy little mudblood!" snarled Lucius. He lifted the curse on Draco. "I plan to kill him. He has betrayed his father and the Dark Lord. He shall be punished. He took a square cloth from his left pocket and dug into his right pocket, and with the cloth, took out an opal necklace. Her eyes grew wide. She knew what that was!

Before Hermione realized what was happening, Lucius brushed the necklace against Draco's bare skin. At once, Hermione crawled over to her wand that Lucius had thrown it behind him, and stunned him. Draco was in the air, screaming in pain. Harry, Ron, and Hermione pulled him to the ground where he kept screaming and twitching in pain and agony. Madam Pomfrey ran to them. Harry and Ron jumped out of the way as spells went flying. One of the spells hit Hermione and she was knocked unconscious.

* * *

Hermione moaned and rolled over, finding herself on a nice soft bed. Her eyes snapped open and she sat straight up. "Draco!" She looked around and noticed she was in the Hospital Wing. All the beds here were filled with patients in a worse condition than she was. Feeling strong enough to walk, she slid off the bed and slowly walked into Madam Pomfrey's office.

"Ms. Granger, you should be in bed!" said Madam Pomfrey.

"No, I'm fine. Besides, I'm pretty sure there is someone who didn't get off so lucky," reassured Hermione. She followed the medi-witch out of the office. "But, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Draco, where are they? Are they ok?" Panic filled her voice and her eyes.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. and Ms. Weasley are fine, barely," muttered Madam Pomfrey. She checked on a sleeping student.

"And Draco?"

"St. Mungo's," replied Madam Pomfrey. "The necklace Lucius Malfoy touched him with was cursed." She led Hermione to Harry and Ron. Ron had a broke arm and leg and had a few run-ins with a few different curses. Harry had his arm in a sling. Hermione wasn't sure what was wrong with it. They both had scratches and bruises everywhere. They both had their eyes closed. Hermione conjured a chair and sat between them. Their beds were close enough so she could hold their hands. She lowered her head and closed her eyes. She looked up a moment later when Harry and Ron had squeezed her hand.

"Where's Draco?" asked Harry in a whisper. His bright emerald eyes looking around, not finding the blonde boy. He looked back at Hermione.

"He's in St. Mungo's," muttered Hermione. "The necklace Lucius touched Draco with was cursed. I don't know what to think." She looked at Harry and Ron. "I mean, what if he's really hurt? He was in so much pain. I couldn't stand it." Tears started to fall from her eyes. "I was right there and I couldn't protect him." She let go of Harry's and Ron's hands and cried into her own.

"It's ok Hermione," said Ron. "Why don't you go see him? We're completely fine, just beat up a little." Ron smiled at her and Harry nodded. "Ginny and the others are bruised and broken like we are, more or less. They're fine too." She got up and hugged them both. She waved to Ginny and the others before leaving.

* * *

Hermione traveled by Floo Powder to get to St. Mungo's. She dusted herself off as much as possible and headed for the Welcome Witch. "Um, excuse me?" The witch looked up from her magazine. "Can you tell me what room Draco Malfoy is in?"

The Welcome Witch took out a notepad and flipped through the pages. "Malfoy…Malfoy…Malfoy…" she said, running a finger down the list of patients. "Ah, fourth floor, last door to the left." Hermione smiled a thank you and walked to the elevator.

When Hermione got to his room, she paused by the door to take a deep breath, preparing herself for the worse. She closed her eyes, took another deep breath and opened the door. There were four patients in here, though Hermione couldn't see them because the curtains were drawn around the beds. A healer walked up to her. "Can I help you?"

"Um, I was told Draco Malfoy was here," whispered Hermione. The healer nodded and led Hermione to the last bed, farthest from the door. The healer stopped and turned around to face Hermione.

"Before you see him, I should tell you," whispered the healer, "he can't talk back. We're not sure if it's can't or won't yet. Also, he can barely move and he's deathly pale." Hermione blinked and nodded an understanding. The healer opened the curtain and closed it behind Hermione.

Hermione stood still for a moment. Just hearing his condition was nothing compared to seeing it. He was already pale before, but now…now it looked like he was dying. His lips were almost as white as his skin. His eyes were closed and he was breathing slowly. With watery eyes, she quietly conjured a chair and pulled it close to his bed. She grabbed his hand and waited to see if he would wake.

Draco opened his eyes when she grabbed his hand. He looked at her. She was ok. He sighed a sigh of relief. Draco weakly smiled at Hermione. She smiled back. He didn't have to say anything. His eyes told her he was happy to see her.

Even though he wouldn't or couldn't talk back, Hermione talked to him. She told him of Harry's and everyone else's condition, reassured him that she was alright, and told him she loved him. When visiting hours were over, she kissed him good-bye and left.

It went on like that for two months. Everyday she were visit him for an hour. Telling him news, what she was up to, and whatever else came to her mind. By that time, he could move a lot more, his color was slowly coming back, and could talk to her, but only her it seemed. She took Harry and Ron and the others a couple times too.

Then, after the two months, a week before he was to be released, Hermione came to visit and found someone else who looked like Draco, but older and younger than Lucius. Draco saw her first, his eyes flicked to her. The older man turned around and immediately glared at her. Then, the man started to shout.

"WHY WOULD I LET HIM BE WITH YOU, YOU DIRTY LITTLE MUDBLOOD! WHAT IF DRACO'S NEVER THE SAME! WHAT IF HE'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO WALK!" yelled the man. Hermione's eyes widen. Three healers had to hold him back. "IT'S YOUR FAULT! IT'S YOUR FAULT! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Tears started to fall from Hermione's eyes.

"Brother…" whispered Draco.

"Ms. Grange, please, leave. This man will attack," ordered a healer as another stunned the man. Hermione fled, unable to look at Draco again because it was her fault. She caused him to go into the hospital. It was her fault. Or so she thought. And that was the last time she visited him in the hospital.

* * *

After Draco was released from the hospital, he went to her house. He needed to see her. she hadn't come back. The door opened. It was Harry. He moved and let Draco inside.

"She hasn't done anything for a week. She's fallen ill. She muttered, 'It's my fault,' over and over again," Harry shook his head. "She's really sick." Draco blinked and without a word, headed for Hermione's room. All the lights were off and in the corner, a barely visible Hermione sat. Her knees were pulled to her chest and her head was down.

"Hermione," Draco said turning on the lights. "You can't do this to yourself. It wasn't your fault," He kneeled down beside her.

"It's my fault Draco!" cried Hermione. "Don't tell me otherwise! I know it's my fault!" she cried harder and buried her face in her knees again. Seeing as the conversation was over, Draco left.

And that's how it was for a week. Draco would try to console her, trying to convince her it wasn't her fault, without success.

* * *

Draco sat on his couch, deep in thought. He didn't even noticed that someone had apparated in front of him.

"What's hurting her now is her memories of you. Her love for you," said his older brother. Draco jumped at glared at him, hatred burning in his eyes.

"Shut the hell up! You're the one that told her it was her fault!" growled Draco. His brother held up a hand to stop him.

"Isn't it your final duty to free her from that pain?" he continued as if he hadn't been so rudely interrupted. "I think she truly wants to be released. She wants to forget." Without another word, he apparated out of Draco's house. Draco blinked and was deep in thought again.

* * *

After he told everyone what he was planning to do and told them his reasons, he went to Hermione's house alone. He went into her bedroom and kneeled next to her.

As if she read his mind, she said, "I think…I think it might have been better if we had never fallen in love. It would have been better if we had never fallen in love…" Tears fell from her eyes and hit the floor.

_"She wants to forget."_

Draco stared at her. _'I never thought I'd erase anyone's memories…especially the memories of the person most important to me. The memories most important to me…'_ Draco pointed his wand at her forehead.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't protect you…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry Draco!" cried Hermione. With tears down his cheeks, he muttered the spell, memories of them together flashed through his mind and he knew she would never remember them.

* * *

**"_I didn't know you can dance," muttered Hermione when the only the piano and guitar were playing. He twirled her gently. When she was back into his arms, she looked up at him._**

**"_There's a lot you know about me," muttered Draco after a moment. He led her around the floor expertly and gently. She followed without holding back. 'You're a great dancer too,' he added to himself, not wanting to say it allowed._**

**

* * *

**

_**At the call of his name, Draco turned to see Hermione running to him. He looked questionably at her. He set his glass on the nearest table and turned back to her just in time to catch her. She actually jumped into his arms, cupped his checks with her hands, and kissed him, She was lucky she was so petite or they would have fallen to the floor. He had to swing around once to keep his balance.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Draco sat at the desk and stared out the window. He sighed, making Hermione looked up from her homework. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He rested his head against her arm, closing his eyes. Hermione kissed the top of his head before resting her chin on it and closing her eyes too. They stayed like that for a few moments. **_

**"_Draco," Hermione finally whispered, breaking the silence. "You seem troubled, what's wrong?" she moved to face him. He turned her around and sat her on his lap. He hugged her around the waist the rested his head on her back. "Draco?"_**

**"_I'm scared," answered Draco. When she didn't say anything, he continued. "I'm afraid of losing you and afraid of…my father…" he never told anyone this. He led people on, thinking he was fearless, but that wasn't true. Before Hermione, he was afraid of just his father. Now, now he was afraid of him and losing her. "If my father finds out about us, he'll be furious. He'll find out by some other Slytherin's parents. I wouldn't be surprised if he doesn't know already. Hermione, I don't know what I'd do without you." He suddenly chuckled. "I must sounds ridiculous. I'm only 17, and that came out of my mouth."_**

**"_I don't think it was ridiculous! I think it's sweet! The way we care for each other at our age. It's nothing to be ashamed of," protested Hermione, making Draco smile. That was so like her. _**

**"_We're in Hogwarts, under Dumbledore's care. Nothing can harm us."_**

**"_I hope you are right," muttered Draco. He gently pushed her off and yawned. "I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight." He kissed her on the cheek and went into his room. He sighed as he got into pajamas and climbed into bed, closing his eyes._**

**

* * *

**

**"_I love you Hermione," whispered Draco when the singing stopped and just music played._**

_**Hermione smiled. "I love you too Draco."**_

* * *

'_No, I'm the one who should apologize. I'm the one who couldn't protect you,'_ Draco thought as he apparated back to his home. _'But despite that, you though of me till the end.' _Draco sat down on his couch, crying. _'If that is the depth of her love…if that was why she become so sick…then it's not right for her to suffer.'_

"There's nothing there to hurt you anymore," muttered Draco. _'Oh God…Please…let her find someone who can make her happy. I pray. Even if I die lonely…I don't care…please…please…'_

* * *

**Two Years Later**

"We were wondering why you suddenly came back to England."

"Next you'll be talking to your parents about the ceremony right?"

"Why didn't you bring your fiancé? I wanted to meet him!"

"Well, he's buy with work. And we're having the ceremony in America," said Hermione. She walked with her two friends, smiling and laughing.

"Hey, what kind of guy is he?"

"The kind who can't lie. And I feel so calm when I'm with him," replied Hermione. Draco sat on the bench near her. The Daily Prophet covered his face. He couldn't have a row with her. It would break his heart even more.

' _I haven't seen her in two years. She's smiling the same way she did back then. I see, so she's…happy now. I'm glad,'_ thought Draco. He put the paper down as she passed and stared at her. "Congratulations." He muttered.

"On what?" asked Jake, his friend he met a while ago.

"No…it's nothing…" muttered Draco. _'Time passes slowly but steadily. I would be lying if I said that I wasn't shocked…but I'm happy…to know that it was a good thing…to let her go. I'm glad…'_

* * *

**A/N: YAY the last chapter. I hope you all like it. Okay, the last part is from Fruits Basket vol. 2, I just messed with it to fit my story. I was reading it and was like, "This is wonderful!" so I used it. Just changed characters, setting, and that's about it. The quotes are from there too…more or less. It's the same…but not? Get it? Lol…so I hope you guys have enjoyed this story. The next chapter will be disclaimer and thanks…um…stay tuned for another story of mine…don't know when that would be. I start school on August 22…I'm not sure if I'd start one before that. I might…the chapters would come slower than normal ((which is pretty slow anyway…heh…)) because of school. Gawd…I don't want to go back. About the two years later ending part…I like this ending…but as I reread it…it seems a little incomplete? I don't know…maybe I'm just sad that this story is finally over…well, I hope you, my readers, like it. That's all I have to say...until next time.**

**This is Kiwi-san over and out**


	11. Author's Note

**A/N: So many of you want me to continue this story, or make a sequeal, but even if I did, Draco and Hermione's love would never be the same. At the moment, Hermione hates Draco like she did before their seventh year. And if they did fall in love again…it wouldn't be the same…it'd be a lot different because a lot of things happened during the seventh year…I wouldn't know how to start it or what the plot would be…so I'm sorry…I don't think I would be making a sequeal to this story. I really like it the way it is because not all happiness ends happy…I guess…**

**And, to answer a question that came to me, "Why did Draco have to erase Hermione's memories…they were in love!" He erased him because he loved her…does that make sense? She was getting sick because she loved him. She might have died in time because she loved him so much. And if that happened…Draco wouldn't know what to do, so he did the only time he could do, erase her memories of their love…does that answer the question? I hope it does…**

**Kiwi**


End file.
